Little Girl
by Thnx4TheSupport
Summary: Karin Hanazano's parents were murdered near their house when she was eight years old. She puts the murderer in jail. Twenty-one years later, he gets out of prison but is on parole. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! NEED 15 OR MORE REVIEWS! KxK
1. Summary!

Little Girl

Hey y'all!! I know that it's been awhile since I updated _Can You Keep A Secret?_ and _Our Last Summer_. I will update those and my other two stories as well as the first chapter of this story at Thanksgiving! So please be patient!! ^W^

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Summary:** Karin Hanazano was eight years old when her parents were murdered near their home in Kyoto. It was young Karin's tearful testimony that put Koji Yokiyama, the twenty-one year old scion of a prominent family, in jail despite the fact that there are two other suspects. Seven years later, Koji, who remains his innocence, is paroled. Determine to thwart his attempts to pin the crime on another, Karin, an investigator reporter, returns home and starts writing a novel that will conclusively prove that Koji is guilty. As her research goes deeper she uncovers some horrifying facts that will shed a new light on her parent's murder. With each discovery she comes closer to a confrontation with a desperate killer trying to shut up her up. But along with her friends, will she discover the truth?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.

So?? So?? What do you think? Good story or bad story? BE HONEST! Also, if you have any ideas... tell me!Please!

The first chapter or prologue (haven't decided yet) will come out on Thanksgiving along with the other chapters.

_Emmy_


	2. Part One: Chapter 1

_Hey People! _

_Here's the first one chapter__. _

_It might be short for some of you guys but the next one is about four (4) pages. Okay?_

_Tell me what you think of this chapter and if you have any suggestions.... _

_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

Part One - Chapter 1

When Karin Hanazono awoke that morning, it was with the sense that something horrendous had taken place.

She, instinctively, reached for Teddy, the stuffed soft and cuddly teddy bear that she had, ever since she could remember. When she had turned eight years old, Kazune Kujyou, her best friend, had teased her that it was time to toss Teddy into the attic.

She, then, remembered what was wrong: Her parents had not come over to the Kujyou's house to pick her up. They were suppose to pick her up around eight but they never showed up. Suzuka Kujyou, Kazune's mother, thought that it was because of traffic that they were running late. But even when it was nine, they still hadn't shown up. Then ten came around and still no sign of them.

Kazuto Kujyou had come back from his work, exhausted. His wife had talked to him in a low worried voice. Right away they started to call all of Karin's mommy and daddy's friends, but no one had seen them. Mr. Kujyou said that he was going to drive to all of the places they could have gone to.

"They usually get here early to pick up Karin. They are very protective over her especially Soichiro," she turned to her husband: "I wonder what could have made them this late."

Kazuto Kujyou wrapped his arms on her shoulders trying futilely to calm her down. "I'm sure that they are in a hotel. After all, they only get some alone time when Karin is here."

Despite his normal voice, Karin could tell that he was more nervous and worried than calm.

"But Kazuto, they are always here ON TIME! They even promise to have family time with her. They NEVER break a promise especially not to Karin."

They then noticed Kazune and Karin had entered the room. They were holding hands. They made them go to bed immediately and, eventually, she fell asleep waking only now.

_'Maybe Daddy and Mommy are here now,'_ she thought hopefully.

Karin slipped out of bed, and hurried downstairs, and darted to the kitchen. _'Be there,'_ she begged, _'Please'_. She opened the door to find Mrs. Kujyou with Mrs. Izawa, Karin's mommy's friend, crying. Karin stared at them wondering why they were crying.

"Auntie," they looked at her, "why are you guys crying?" Suzuka looked at the little girl with her innocent eyes looking back at her. She then scooped her up, hugged her, and then started to cry once again. Mrs. Izawa hugged her and started crying.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

**Twenty Minutes Later:**

Karin, Kazune, and, Kazune's cousin and Karin's best friend, Himeka, were sitting in the living with Mr. and Mrs. Kujyou. Karin was fidgeting with her hands. Kazune was looking at Karin, worried written all over her face. Himeka was looking around the room. While Kazuto and Suzuka were staring at each other not knowing how to begin.

"You, three might be wondering why you are all here. Correct?" Suzuka said. The three kids nodded their heads. She kneeled down and took both of Karin's hands into hers and looked at her face.

There were tears forming in her eyes. Her lips quivered when she talked. "Karin, sweetheart, I have… no idea how to say this… as kind as possible," there were tears falling down her face now, "You're parents… are… de… de…," she whispered, "dead." She was sobbing now. She let go of Karin's hand and sobbed at her husband's shoulders.

Karin, couldn't believe what she had heard. It couldn't be true. Her parents and Kazune's parents were probably playing a trick on them. Karin's Mommy and Daddy **will **pick her up. They always do. Every time she comes over at the Kujyou's house.

It was silent for five minutes. The only sound that you can here was Suzuka Kujyou sobs.

Karin opened her mouth but closed it tightly. Kazune saw that she was about to talk. But had stopped, probably because she couldn't talk.

So, Kazune spoke for her, "Mom… Dad… you… you can't be…be serious. Uncle and Auntie can't…. Can't be… dead." Karin flinched at the last word he had spoken.

"It's true, son," he said in a hard, cold voice. In a low soft voice, "I'm sorry to bring this news to you, Karin."

"NO!" Karin shouted when she got up. Everybody was startled and looked at her with surprise all over their faces. "It's not true! STOP LYING TO ME!! They're not DEAD! They're alive!... And they're coming to pick me up. OKAY!?!?! So, you can STOP THE LIES ALREADY!!"

Suzuka hugged Karin trying to calm her down. But she squirmed. "NO… NO… NO…NO!!! ALL OF YOU ARE…ARE LIARS!!!" She then ran into the guest room and locked herself. She climbed into the bed and hugged Teddy. She sobbed. It wasn't true. They were lying. Her parents aren't dead

Kazune started to bang in the door for her to open it. She pulled a pillow over her hears and cried. Before she knew it, the darkness was pulling her into a slumber sleep.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

_Kazune Kujyou's POV_

Time is the most essential thing in the world. As well as the fastest substance. You would be reading a book and get lost into the story. Suddenly, you realize that it has been one hour since you started reading. You would then realize how time goes by. Wouldn't you?

Though, sometimes time isn't always by your side. Whenever your anxious, like your new to your job and everyone is treating you like dirt, you want time to go faster. But it actually does the opposite. Time seems to slow down. Doesn't it?

Sadly, even if you wish upon the stars or the gods or to anyone who is listening, they will never grant your wish for time to go faster or slower. It just seems that you are stuck waiting and waiting for something that will never happen.

That's how it was for me. Every day. Every hour. Every minute. Every second. I would wish for my best friend to come back. For time to go faster. But it never comes true.

When she had left, she had took my heart with her. That's why I'm so cold to everybody even to my cousin who is… no was… also her best friend. Those two horrific days changed **everybody's **lives. It was as if she and her parents were the sun that we gravitate on. And when that 'sun' died and left we weren't the same. We became cold without heat and without light we became dark.

_She_ is none other than Karin Hanazono. She left seven years ago, eighty-four months, three hundred sixty-five weeks, two-thousand five hundred and fifty-five days, sixty-one thousand three hundred and twenty hours, three million six hundred seventy-nine thousand two hundred minutes, and two hundred and twenty million seven thousand and fifty-two hundred seconds.

Her parents had been in a car accident when she and I were only eight. When my parents told the three of us -plus Himeka- we couldn't believe it. Karin took it the worst, of course. She locked herself in the guest room. I had tried to get her out. But nothing would.

We held the funeral a week later. She kept crying and crying and crying. So did I and everybody else. She wouldn't accept comfort from anybody but me. As days past, she held onto me for her dear life. But what both she and I didn't know was that our time together will not last.

The orphanage lady took Karin away. Karin wanted to stay by me side and my family. But she was suppose to go to her aunt. My mother and father pleaded the lady but with no veil. So, she was gone. Like the wind.

When she left, I stayed locked up in my room; except of course to eat. I was like a zombie: A zombie along with everybody else's. We had all loved her. Along with everybody, I wished and wished for her to come. But she didn't.


	3. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

As you know I'm 18 and about to be a college student this year: Unfortunately, when I won't have any time to update my stories **at all**. I don't want you to keep waiting for an update which will never come. So, I think that it's best if I just quit FanFiction all together. I'm terribly sorry for not giving you a heads up but I really do think that it's for the best.

If any of you would like to continue my story, then go ahead. But just make sure you tell me by email or PM.

I truly am sorry about this.

Thank you very much for those that had read and reviewed my stories. Also to those that had put me as their favorite author and my stories as their favorite. Thank you for the wonderful support that I had received.

- Emma


End file.
